


playing matchmaker

by Itsjustmehere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjustmehere/pseuds/Itsjustmehere
Summary: Sherlock has realized that John hasn't been on a date for a long time. John hasn't even looked at another woman, why? Sherlock fears it's his fault as he always ruins John's dates for a case. In order to pay back for all the ruined dates he tries to find John a girlfriend,but when Sherlock actually finds someone he can't help but feel regret as he sets John up. Why does Sherlock's chest ache at the idea of John with someone else? And what is the real reason why John doesn't go out anymore?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had a dream about this. That Sherlock found John a date but was sad after. I woke up and was like "That's actually a good idea" and started working on it. Took me about a couple of nights to finish the whole story. Sorry if grammar, or things seem a bit off. I wanted to post this as soon as possible.

"I'll make it up to you John!" Sherlock yelled to stop John from complaining anymore.  
“Besides it was so obvious that she wasn’t the one” Sherlock said looking left and right before deciding to go left.

Oh really, and how did you deduce that” John said sarcastically, following him.

“She was left at the altar, made apparent from that tan on her finger. She was never married, so engaged. Trust issues, I predict it would have been over in 3 months. She would accuse you of cheating on her or something” Sherlock said looking down at John. John gave him a look

“Sarcasm?”

“Yeah” John replied.

“Well this case is very important so I will remember this” Sherlock said now hugging the wall peering over it.

“There is our assailant! Let's go”

5 months later

Sherlock laid on the couch with his eyes closed. He would open them occasionally to look at John sitting in his chair. John was quietly reading a book sipping his tea. Sherlock closed his eyes again and reviewed the facts. John hasn’t gone on a single date in almost 6 months. This was unlike John who went through women fast and would have already gone through 2. And it’s not like women weren't interested in him. At times at crimes scenes the ex girlfriend of the victim, or a new cop would chat him up. But instead of exchanging numbers John would just politely smile and walk off. John wasn’t making any effort Sherlock also noted as John didn’t chat up every girl at diners anymore. Sherlock looked at Johns attire. He was in a bathrobe with pj's under it. It was 8:00 pm on a Friday. John didn’t seem to go out anymore. All he did was work at the clinic and work cases. Sherlock didn’t know why John stopped dating. What could have happened. Sherlock then reviewed all the girls John had dated so far. There was the woman from work, the one with spots, the boring teacher. They all liked him fine so what happened?,then Sherlock realized a connection with them all. Him. Constantly Sherlock would text John while he was on dates, even going there and telling John it was important and that they must go. Perhaps John had given up on dating since he had ruined everyone of John’s relationship. Sherlock remembered the last date he ruined. It was barely their second when Sherlock texted him that it was important. Most likely that was the reason why she didn’t call him back.

“I’ll make it up to you” Sherlock remembered saying. Had he really made up for that? He got milk once, no that wouldn’t do, should he make John tea? no. Sherlock sat up and stared at John. John didn’t even turn to him when he spoke

“No, Lestrade hasn’t called” John said

“You haven't been on a date” Sherlock bluntly said. John took a second to answer

“No”

“Why not?”

"Do I need a reason?”

“Well you go through so many women it’s unlike you to be single for so long”

“Well I guess I don’t mind being single” He said. There was a silence

“Is it because of me?” This time John turned to him with a weird look on his face

"What do you mean by that?”

“Cause I interrupted your dates so often that you’ve just given up on dating”  
John smiled a smile of relief

“I guess you did” John said hiding an amused smile. John stood up  
“Don’t worry Sherlock. I’m good right now. Me not dating is not because of you” John said  
“Time to turn in. Night” He said running upstairs.

Sherlock stared at John's chair  
John lied. When he said it wasn't because of him. John’s eyes looked away, a tell that he was lying. Sherlock brought his knees in and brought his hands together in thought. So it was his fault, he was the reason John didn't go out anymore. Well then this would be how he would repay John. By finding him a girlfriend.  
\-----

Sherlock spent most of the night making John profiles on dating sites.  
John H.Watson. (don’t ask what H stands for)  
age:37  
Current occupation: Doctor  
Past occupation: Army doctor in Iraq  
Height; 5.5  
Likes: writing, a good cup of tea,  
Dislikes: body parts in fridge,  
“My name is John Watson. I like going on adventures, and running (running after bad guys counted right? Sherlock thought) I am looking for a girl to share a nice dinner with.

Sherlock looked at the profile  
He made sure not to mention anything about himself or cases as he hadn't been the best wing man.  
He finished with a quote below John's picture.  
“Every girl loves a army man”

In the morning Sherlock checked the sites. John had messages in his inbox. Sherlock dismissed all of them though.  
This one was really a man, this one was a gold digger, this one was a petty thief. Sherlock sank into the chair as he scrolled past profiles.  
Too, tall, too short, boring, dull, eh  
Perhaps he was being a bit to harsh. But then again this was for John. Sherlock had to find the love of John’s life. Sherlock suddenly stopped. Finding John the love of his life? If he did that most likely they would marry, John would move, live his normal life, away from Baker Street, away from him. Sherlock suddenly felt sad a the thought but shook his head.  
He wasn't looking for a wife for John, she doesn't need to be perfect.  
Sherlock started messaging the thief, the cheater, and the man.  
John came into the room as Sherlock was writing messages.

“Got a case?” John said looking at him on the laptop

“Uh no no no” Sherlock said instantly closing it and smiling innocently at John.

“Um you wanna go out for breakfast? Unless you’ve already eaten” John said

“No I haven’t. Guess I should eat. Let me just change” He said.

John nodded smiling and ran back upstairs. Sherlock’s smile faded. He deleted the messages he was about to send.  
John deserved a nice girl. Besides it was just for a date Sherlock thought as he ran to the shower.

\----

Sherlock and john were drinking tea at a cafe when Lestrade called.

“We’ll be right there” Sherlock said motioning for John to get a cab.  
John ran out to do so as Sherlock was grabbing his coat, the barista stopped him.

“excuse me. Would you mind giving this to your friend, I was just about to slip it to him but he’s run off”  
Sherlock looked down. It was a napkin with the girls number on it.

“Of course” Sherlock said smiling. Then ran after John sitting next to him in the cab

“What was the holdup?”

“Um” Sherlock had the napkin in his hand but stuffed it in his pocket instead

“Nothing” he said before telling the cabbie the address.

\----

Sherlock couldn’t pay attention at the crime scene. The napkin seemed to burn a hole in his pocket. Sherlock walked around the body three times then crouched. Instead of deducing the body he rubbed the napkins with his hand deducing what he could from touch. Napkin, has a design on it. Lines on the border. Flower designs within the border. She pressed hard when writing. As he could feel the words on the napkin.

“Sherlock?” Sherlock jumped when John spoke. John crouched next to Sherlock putting a hand on his shoulder

"You alright?”

“I’m fine” Sherlock said. John didn’t let go.

“You tired? Did you even sleep last night?”

“I got enough sleep” John looked at the body.

“The broken bones are what would break in a fall. But it’s here in the park with nothing tall enough for the person to fall off of. And not enough blood. Most likely the body was moved?” John said putting in his input.  
Sherlock smiled turning to John.

“Good job”

“Really?”

“Of course. You just missed everything of importance, but other then that splendid”  
John laughed. So did Sherlock. It was then that he realized just how close John was. Sherlock’s face felt warm. He cleared his throat and stood up abruptly.

“I’m going to talk to Lestrade” He said and briskly walked away leaving John.

“So what did you get?” Lestrade asked. Sherlock couldn’t help but glance at John

“Sherlock?”

“Have you noticed that John hasn’t gone out on any dates”  
Lestrade looked at him with a “you serious?” look but Sherlock didn't notice.

“I guess he hasn’t. Probably cause he’s always here with you”

“He is isn't he. Sherlock said still looking at John. “Say that the case is closed”

“What?”  
Sherlock pulled out the now crumpled napkin

“John won’t go out in fear I’ll interrupt. If there's no case then no reason for me to bother him, giving him a chance at a night out with this Clair person”

“wait you’re setting John up on a date?”

“Well she asked me to give this to him. Why not do one better and set up a date for them” Sherlock pulled out his phone and inputted her number.  
“What do you think John would would write?”

“Sherlock I don’t think you should do this”

“Why not?” Sherlock said turning to Lestrade. Greg opened his mouth to say why but decided not to. It wasn't his place to say.

“Because, what if she’s not his type?”  
Sherlock stopped,thinking about that. Lestrade mentally did a sigh of relief.

“well the odds are 50/50,so we’ll just see” Sherlock said. Typing into his phone before Greg could stop him

“John and I will be going. Text me about the case. Don’t tell John that it’s still open”

Sherlock said, walking away before Lestrade had a chance to say anything else.  
Greg shook his head. This would not end well. He then realized that Sherlock didn’t tell him anything about the body and kicked himself mentally.

\---

John kept glancing at Sherlock who was texting on his phone furiously in the cab.

“So um. The case solved?”

“Mmm? Oh yes. Don't’ worry, it’s all being taken care of”

“Right?” John said sitting back trying to ignore the typing noise from Sherlock’s phone.

“Who are you texting?” He said trying to sound nonchalant.

“No body” Sherlock said smiling up at John innocently. The phone dinged and Sherlock went back to his phone. When they arrived back at Baker street Sherlock walked out of the cab and into the flat without taking his eyes off the phone, leaving John to pay for the taxi. When John walked upstairs Sherlock was at his chair still on the phone. John was about to walk upstairs when Sherlock spoke

“John what are you doing Friday night?”  
John stopped.

“Um nothing, why?”

“Just asking” Sherlock said continuing to type. John looked at Sherlock suspiciously before turning to the stairs. John took one more glance at Sherlock before going walking upstairs.

\-----

Friday evening. John was drinking tea and reading in his pj’s when Sherlock walked up to John.

“John, I know why you haven’t been dating”  
John choked on his tea. It took him a moment to compose himself

“You do?”  
Sherlock kneeled next to John’s chair

“Yes. And I must apologize for not seeing it sooner”

John didn’t say anything but stare at Sherlock wondering what else he would say.

“I’m not sure if you remember but about 6 months ago I said that I owed you one and this is me repaying you”  
Sherlock started to lean forward. John didn’t know what to do, and was surprised it was all happening so fast. He just closed his eyes ready but instead he felt something drop on his lap. He opened his eyes to find a menu on his lap from a very fancy restaurant along with Sherlock's phone.

“I have set up a date for you. Her name is Claire, she's the waitress from the cafe. She was interested in you and gave me her number to give to you. I have been texting her as you. She’s nice, no criminal history or anything of the sort. She likes dogs, and tea. And I’m pretty sure determining by her texts, that tonight will end with you most likely staying the night at her place, so I won’t wait up” Sherlock said joking

“Sher-” John tried to say but Sherlock raised his hand up stopping him

“I have interrupted all of your dates and I promise that this time I won’t. There is no case. I plan to work on a small experiment, don’t worry no explosions will occur out of this one. So I guess you can consider this your, night off”  
Sherlock said trying to smile, but for some reason it was difficult. John stared at Sherlock in shock.

“Sherlock, it’s not your fault” John said putting a hand over Sherlock’s. Sherlock looked up at John. They both stared at each other. Sherlock could feel his heart beat faster. Suddenly the phone dinged between them making them both jumped. Sherlock stood up

“It’s probably from her. You should get that and confirm your date tonight” Sherlock said. Suddenly he wasn’t feeling well.

“Have fun” Sherlock said rushing to his room.

"Sherlock!” he could hear John call out.

Sherlock closed the door. His breathing was shallow and his chest felt weird. It almost hurt? Sherlock didn’t know what this meant. He laid on the bed trying to control his breathing. His breathing slowed down and deepened making him drowsy and eventually fall asleep.

\----

 

“Sherlock?” John said knocking on the door a while later.

“I’m going now” no response. John sighed and walked away. Sherlock’s phone rang. It was Lestrade.

“Hello?”

“Sherlock you never told me what you saw at the crime scene. We still have no leads”

“Greg?”

“...John?”

“I thought the case was closed”

“Uh”

“Sherlock lied to me didn’t he!”

“Uh”  
“Greg” John said warningly

“Well he did it so you could go out on a date”

“But I don’t want to date other people!”

“I know! But he doesn’t know that!”  
They both sighed.

“I think it’s about time you tell him John” Greg said.

“I know. If I don’t he’ll just keep setting me up with other women”

“Well I’ll take them”

"Aren't you still married?”

“No, papers went through, it’s official” He said. They were both silent

“Sooo?” Greg said.  
John pinched his nose sighing.

“Well, it’s now or never”

\---

Sherlock woke up. He turned onto his back and sat up rubbing his eyes wearily. He looked at his clock. It was 10 o'clock. John should already be at the restaurant with that woman. Sherlock shuddered at the thought. John deserved a normal life, a normal girl. Sherlock sighed and made his way to the kitchen. He stopped when he opened his door. The lights were off, the only thing lighting up the room, were candles. Sherlock was confused. He walked through the kitchen looking at each candle till he heard a cough. He turned to find their chairs pushed up against the wall making space for a small table with two chairs in the middle of the room. John stood behind the table setting up plates.

“Takeout” He explained.

“You chose a good place. The food smells great” Sherlock stood still unsure what to do

“Take a seat” John said pulling out a chair. Sherlock slowly made his way and took a seat offered. John started serving food on both of the plates.

"I guess we could start with the salad” He said piling on the lettuce.

“Wine?” he asked holding up a bottle.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock said a bit too bluntly, but John didn’t seem fazed by it.

“Taking my night off. you wanted me to go out on a date so. Here we are?”  
He said shakily pouring the wine.

“But, you were suppose to go with Claire”

“I did. I went there. Apologized to her and explained the whole thing. You were right, she is nice, she understood and everything, she even said she suspected it”

“Suspected what?”

“Then I ordered some takeout from there and here we are”

“What did she suspect John? That I was the one texting her. Cause I took every precaution. And there is no way she could have known it was me. She had never talked to you, didn’t know how you texted, She didn’t even know me. So there is no way she could have figured out that I was-”

“She suspected that I liked you Sherlock” John interrupted. Sherlock blinked.

“What? that you like..but constantly you've said”

“I know i know. Look all i know is that. I’ve never felt this way towards any man or woman for that matter” John said looking down.  
Sherlock nodded putting it all together.

“You didn’t date, because I interrupted them, but because you are interested in me?”

“Yes”  
Sherlock didn’t know what to say.

“I know that you’re married to your work, and you might not even think of me the way I think of you. That’s why I hadn’t told you yet, cause I was scared of what you would say. But if I don’t tell you now you’ll keep trying to set me up on more dates. So, Sherlock i’m telling you now. I like you, How do you feel about that?”

Suddenly Sherlock went stiff and John was worried something was wrong.

“You’re right John” Sherlock looked up at John. “I am married to my work”

John. looked down. He could feel his heart breaking.

“Sorry then” He murmured. He tried to run out but Sherlock grabbed his wrist. John turned to see Sherlock twisted in his seat holding on to John for dear life.

“And you John Watson, are my work. You're there with me on cases, literally dropping everything for me because you know I need you there. You help me think, your blog brings our clients. I don’t know what I would do without you. Without you, I would have no case”

John's heart started beating fast.  
Sherlock slowly got up still holding on to John’s wrist. Sherlock kept his eyes on John as he walked closer.

“Sherlock” John said not knowing what else to say.

“Yes, John?” Sherlock said his gaze intensifying.  
John reached his head grabbing Sherlock's neck bringing it down. Their lips collided. Sherlock used his other hand to pull john's waist closer. They kissed furiously as finally this guessing game was all over.  
Sherlock pulled away

“How long?”  
John blushed

“Well 6 months ago after that failed date. I called her trying to ask for a second chance. She said she would, if only it wasn’t so clear I was in love with my roommate. I couldn’t believe it, but she was right. I think since from the very beginning, but I just didn’t realize till then. How about you?”

“A week ago when I made you profiles on dating sites and tried to find you a date”

“You what?”

“But ditto what you said, since the beginning and all that” Sherlock said going back to kissing him  
John pulled back.

“Sherlock!”

‘What I’ll delete them!”

“I can’t believe you did that? How many did you do?”

“..5”

“Sherlock I can’t believe you!”

"Sorry John, Look I’ll make it up to you”

“You said that last time”

“And here I am making it up to you, with this fancy date”

“I set this up”

“Details” Sherlock shrugged and went back to kissing John.

finally.

**Author's Note:**

> so I wouldn't forget this dream I basically wrote down in my memos  
> Gay roommate finds straight roommate a date, but turns out straight roommate is gay and likes other roomate  
> doesn't that just remind you of Sherlock and John lol  
> hope you enjoyed it  
> i love that I finally got to write a  
> "I'm married to my work, and you are my work, John" scene  
> what a good line


End file.
